


Hold me up

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Height Differences, Hugs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Story foran anon who wanted something involving these two and Luka wanting to climb Gareth like a tree.





	Hold me up

The pass finds Luka open near the left post.

He doesn’t hesitate and the ball bounces to the goal. The net sways, the goalkeeper curses, the flag doesn’t go up and Luka feels a heavy weight lift from his chest as the crowd goes wild.

It may not have been an exceptional goal but it’s not waved as an offside so it officially puts them in the lead with seventeen minutes to go.

Luka scoops the ball up and runs to the corner of the field, throwing his arm up in celebration with the fans. He turns around and sees Gareth approaching him in a quick trot.

Luka drops the ball as Gareth reaches him. He jumps into Gareth’s arms. Gareth catches him, one hand going around Luka’s back to keep him close, the other scooping Luka up by his ass to keep him up. Luka locks his legs around Gareth’s waist, arms winding around his neck, fingers sliding into Gareth’s hair. Gareth’s man bun comes lose, wavy strands of hair framing his face. Luka grips tight, smiling down at Gareth.

Gareth’s eyes shine brightly as he stares up at Luka with so much emotion in his eyes that Luka fears he won’t be able to handle it.

“Fucking fantastic!” Gareth shouts into Luka’s ear. His lips stretch into a grin that makes Luka’s heart beat faster still.

The others reach them, piling up. For a moment, Luka squeezes his legs tighter around Gareth but then he’s slipping back down to the ground, sliding his legs around Gareth’s to break the fall. He thinks be hears Gareth’s breath hitch but he might just as well be imagining it, with their teammates shouting and cheering, grabbing Luka and swaying him left and right, giving him congratulatory hugs. Luka smiles, hangs his head low and tucks his hair behind his ear, adjusting his hair band.

Sergio shakes him, hard, then thumps his back as Marcelo pats his ass. They steer him back to the game, walking slowly to take their positions on the pitch. 

Gareth has his back turned to Luka and he’s lifting up his hair, trying to catch a few disobedient strands with his thumb as he neatly re-ties his hair.

Luka wants to mess it up again, fingers itching.


End file.
